


Senpai, Kohai

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU KuroKano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai, Kohai

Kano blushed, his eyes continuously darting back to the handsome older boy who was sitting just a few tables away from him, hoping lunch would end soon so he could just leave already and not have to worry about looking at his stupid face. He saw the student sitting beside him, a white haired boy he recognized to be his definitely-not-crush’s brother, saying something, and he turned his way. 

_Kuroha_

. That was what the other students called him, at least. There was a rumor that was a fake name, and that he was some sort of runaway felon or something. There were a lot of stupid rumors about the school, so he’d usually ignore them, but for some reasons the ones whispered and snickered about the black haired boy always seemed to interest him in a way none of the others did. He froze as their eyes met, his cheeks no doubt turning slightly pink. At that moment, one of his classmates nudged him, diverting his attention. 

"Kano? Are you even listening to me?" The speaker was another one of the groupies that seemed to love hanging around him gossiping all the time. He didn’t know much about her, but that was fine. It wasn’t like she knew him either.

"Oh! Yeah, of course I am!" He said, smiling. She sighed.

"No you weren’t, were you?"

"…Ah, sorry. You caught me! I was thinking about something." She nodded, continuing to tell whatever boring tale she was before noticing an the punk beside her and squeaking in fear, jumping away from him. To Kano’s horror, it was exactly who he thought it was. That shimmering black hair, cruel yellow eyes, smirk, and slim figure absolutely  _covered_ in leather that, if he decided to check the student handbook, was almost definitely against their dress code.

"Hey, blondie. Can we talk a minute?" He gave a shaky nod, standing up and smiling at the people looking at him. He briefly caught his sibling’s gazes too and they gave him reassuring smiles. Looking back to him, he followed him to the school courtyard. Rounding the side of the building, he suddenly found himself cornered against the wall. He raised his eyebrows, trying not to let his shock show on his face.

"Kept noticing you lookin’ at me. See something you like?"

"Obviously you do, pervert, or else you wouldn’t have me like this, would you?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, now answer the fucking question."

"N-"

“ _No lies._ " Kano bit his lip.

"So what if I do?" Kuroha didn’t respond with words, instead pressing up against him and kissing him roughly. Kano froze, but responded in kind after a few seconds, pulling him closer, opening his mouth when he felt the other’s tongue against his lips, trying to hold back a moan. When they pulled away for air there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"…Senpai?"

"Well, there’s my answer!" He chuckled. Kano felt his heart pounding against his ribs, blood draining from his face as his actions caught up to him.

"…And? Do you like me, senpai?"

"You’re cute enough, I suppose."

"Cute enough to be your boyfriend?"

"I don’t see why not."

"How romantic." He gave a short laugh.

"My specialty, you know."

"I’m sure."

"Now get your sweet ass back into the cafeteria before anyone starts asking questions. I’ll even give you my number too."

"Sounds great." Kuroha took the phone out from Kano’s pocket, typing in his name and number before sliding it back into his pocket.

"Now get lost."

"How rude!"

"Get lost,  _sweetheart_.” Kuroha practically spat the last word, rolling his eyes as he moved his arms to allow the other escape. As Kano walked past him, he slapped his ass, causing him to blush.

"I’ll call you later!"

"I’ll be waiting." Kano looked at him with a sheepish smile before walking back into the cafeteria. The other sighed, a blush on his face, pulling out a box of cigarettes and putting one to his lips, switching the box for his lighter to light to light it, unable to get that  _adorable_ face out of his mind.  _Okay, so I might like him a little…_


End file.
